1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication apparatus and method associated with carrier sensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique which executes carrier sensing within bands to be used in radio communication, and carries out radio communication using only a band which is not used is known (for example, see “Detect and Avoid [DAA] Techniques—Enabler For Worldwide Ultrawideband Regulations” Siddharth Shetty, Staccato Communications).
However, since the related art cannot determine that a detected signal is a harmonic, a frequency band including harmonics cannot be used in cognitive radio communication, resulting in low throughput.